A World Divided
by LoverOfLovelyLiterature
Summary: Max a girl who has it all and resents it. Fang is a boy who resent everything about the way she lives. Both are dangerously curious about the other. What will happen when fang Is captured by Max's father? Will the two act on their unexpected attraction, or will they let it go because off how different their worlds are? I promise the story is better than the summery. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hi people!"** **I'm new to this site so I don't exactly know what to do** **and I'm a little confused**, **so you guys tell me if I do anything wrong.** **Anyway, I got this idea from a movie and I LOVE Maximum Ride, so I thought I'd put them together. I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I promise it won't be crazy short. This will be a Fax story, with maybe a little Eggy. Enjoy!**

FANG:The insistent pounding of thick soled, knee-high, black boots on the cement should have driven my fear from my mind. It didn't. And I was a naïve fool to think it would. To hope it would. That anything would. The tortuous emotion had plagued my mind for months leading up to this, making me edgy, snappish, and all in all ready to crack. Worse than my own fear was my family's. My mother's. Her dirty, tear-streaked face haunted and taunted me just like the fear. What did you expect, mind taunted, that they would just smile happily and wave as you marched off to war? No. I hadn't expected them to just be content with me going Aboveground, but they had known, from the moment I was born, that this would happen.

That on my twenty-first birthday I would be forced to join the troops that went Aboveground to get the supplies we needed to survive. I had no choice. None of us did. I had expected them to at least have had accepted it. But no. Five hours ago, at exactly twelve AM, two soldiers had come to the spot my family had claimed as ours and woken my parents. My mother's agonized scream was what had woken me. She'd grabbed onto my shirt and hadn't let go until the my father had to force her fingers out of the worn fabric.  
I'd tried to calm her down, reassure her, but she wouldn't hear. "Mother, I'm coming back, I promise, I'm coming back to help you take care of our family." She just buried her face in my father's chest and sobbed harder. Now, in the dark, damp tunnels of the sewers we Undergrounds lived in, where rats scurried and all was quiet except for the echo of our marching, I thought of my family, of their dear, smiling faces, and was comforted, the fear lessening a bit for the first time in months.

I thought of my mother, who as wise and insightful, always full of advice and helpfulness. She was sweet and lovable and liked by all. She was timid, tiny, and shy, but if you threatened those she loved she became a vicious mother cougar, ready to strike at any danger to her cubs. I thought of my father, Jeb Walker, was like me in every way. Neither of us were beefy, but we stronger than we looked, and by no means were either of us skinny, though we were not as healthy as we should be, because life as an Underground was hard, but we both had muscular bodies, courtesy of the work we had to do to keep the system going, to keep all of the Undergrounds alive. But still, my father and I were more cunning than we were brutal.

My father always knew when I was lying, or holding back the truth, and always managed to worm whatever it was out of me. I though of my siblings, all three of them. Angel, the youngest at fourteen, was the sweetest and sort of the peacekeeper of our family. Zephyr, fifteen, was the smartest of his siblings. He was a master of technology and, despite being so young, his skill was often used on Rebel missions that required hacking. And Ella, a year, was tough and agile. She could fight better than any boy I knew and had begged to join the Rebels at twenty-one, but the strict rule that women were not allowed in the battles kept her from trying anything too drastic. The punishment for violation of this rule was banishment. Banishment meant being forced Aboveground. Being forced above ground meant certain death.

The fear tightened my stomach again. Aboveground was exactly where I was headed. "Halt!" The commander at the front of the small army shouted, stopping every young soldier in his tracks. While I'd been lost in thought, we had made it to the manhole closest to where the Unders were staying. The way we stayed hidden and safe from the Aboves was by never staying in one place for more than a week, and moving almost immediately after raids like the one we were about to have. we were constantly moving. We went from city to city and back again to keep from being discovered. it has worked so far. it has worked for almost thirty years. I don't want to think about it not.

The commander suddenly barked that we needed a volunteer to go up and scope out up top. Everybody instantly looked to the person beside them and tried to make themselves shrink. "How about you?" The commander pointed toward me. Hopefully, I turned and looked at someone beside me. Everyone to my right instantly scattered. Same with the left side. I sighed and started forward. Up front, I looked up at the manhole, then the ladder leading up to it, then to the commander, who was standing next to me. He nodded encouragingly, a bit of sympathy in his eyes. Sighing again, I started up the rusty ladder, every rung bringing me closer to the terrifying I reached the top, my head only inches from the manhole, I couldn't resist glancing down at my reluctant companions. They were all watching attentively. "Inform us what the surroundings are around the hole, son." Said the commander. Slowly I pressed both palms to the cold, slimy metal. Taking one last deep, shaky breath, I steeled myself, sensed the other below me do the same, and pushed.

**So yeah**, **that was it**. **It was a little short but they will get longer. Please review and tell me what you thought. I welcome any criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Max- I tapped the bottom of my empty champagne glass against a silver table impatiently. What exactly I was impatient for, I didn't know. Maybe the end of this party. My eyes swept over the polished room, wandering over the hideous dresses with sharp angles, the dyed skin, the body tattoos, the faces so stretched and paralyzed that the mouths and eyes couldn't completely close. Stuck in a permanent place to try to diminish wrinkles and crows feet. The world had completely lost it's sense of style since my father's company, Itex, had destroyed everything and killed all of the "incompetent" people. At least, that's what my grandmother had once told me.

My own appearance was considered considered old fashioned. _Very_ old fashioned. I considered myself the only sane-looking person in the room. In the world, really. My chrome dress was not made of actual chrome, just the color, and lay flat and tight against my slim figure. This was considered unoriginal and unstylish. It covered my legs to the floor, except for a long slit down my leg that started at mid-thigh. My hair was wavy and lying flat, unlike two women beside me, chatting about which color to dye their legs, purple or blue. Their hair, one orange, one yellow, were stuck up in protruding angles, the strands stiff and hard. My hair was a sleek blonde, which was not as critiqued, as it was close to the white color that was becoming popular with society. I considered dying it brown just to spite them.

My eyes were not covered with colored contacts and were a natural light brown. Other people around me had purple, yellow, red, pink, orange, and any color they could think of. The short people had surgery to stretch and add on to their leg bones, as shortness was considered undesirable. Not for me. I was proud of my petite frame, despite the nuisance it sometimes was. In short, the world had completely lost it's mind, and I was considered a freak. No one would ever call me that to my face, because of my father and my name, but it was whispered behind my back, which, to me, was more offensive than the name-calling itself.

I sighed and scanned the room for my father, spotting him speaking to a women with baby blue skin and a green, triangle-shaped dress, and her husband with green lips and yellow-circled red eyes. My father, who considered himself too old for the younger crowd's "trendy" style, was dressed in a dark suit, a very old fashioned, but accepted because of his title, as the man who "fixed" the world, as many were now referring to him as. His hair was a natural silver, his eyes brown, like mine. Though he had had a some plastic surgery on his face, he almost looked normal. He glanced in my direction, and, seeing me watching him, left the couple to chat with my mother and made his way over. "Hello, Maximum," he says politely, moving to stand at my side. "Father." I say just as stiffly.

"Are you enjoying the celebration?" _No. "_What exactly are we celebrating?" I ask, instead of answering. "We apprehended and executed six more of those Undergrounds, as everyone's calling them now." I stared straight ahead. "You celebrate the death of human beings?" My father's voice hardened. "They are not humans, Maximum. They are animals. They are vermin that live in filth and darkness and steal anything they can get their hands on. They are no better than rats." anger courses through me. "They only ever steal food. To survive!" He glares at me. "Stealing is stealing."

This whole conversation has been in fierce whispers. It would not do for the Batchladers daughter to be questioning the prosecution of the Undergrounds, people who refused to have the I-Chip implanted in them, and took to the sewers of the cities. They stole food to live, because without the I-Chip, the micro chip my father's company had invented to keep track of where people went, what they bought, and pretty much anything else that they could possibly do, you couldn't buy anything. People considered them the scum of the Earth. Just because they didn't live the way society decided was acceptable. I'd never even seen an Underground. I had been told that they were always dirty and that their hair was in ratty tangles.

That they were ugly like monsters and their teeth were yellow. That they were prone to fly into crazy rages. I didn't believe all this completely, but I _expected_ they _would_ be a little dirty, living in a sewer and all. Where would they bathe? All the water in a sewer is dirty, isn't it? I sometimes lay awake at night, letting my mind wander like this, thinking about what life was like for those foreign people. How strange and different it would be to see people that actually looked like _people, _instead of oddly shaped rainbows. I could only dream of what it would be like. If anyone in this room could read my thoughts, especially my father, they would be appalled.

To know that I dreamed of what it would be like to live in any other world besides the one I lived in now, much less the world the people of my world considered far below them. "All right, Father." I said, quietly. I turned away from him, toward the window, and as I did, I saw a flicker of movement outside. Outside? No one was supposed to be outdoors at this hour. It was after midnight. A late guest maybe? No. The figure looked too...big to be any of the people around here. Being overweight was a serious flaw. But was it weight? I couldn't be sure. Just as I stepped forward to get a closer look, the glass walls on all sides of the room exploded. Screams echoed and people ran in all different directions. I heard my father call me, then bellow to the police guarding the party, "It's them! It's the Undergrounds!"

I whirled and started towards his voice, but the crowd of panicked people was too thick. I got stuck and was forced to move with them. Outside, people were running everywhere and the police were shoving them out of the way. I managed to break away from the current of people and make my way to the side of the building to watch as the police grabbed at people in big, metal suits trying to break into the food trucks and beat them, and other armored men almost instantly rescue their companions. _This is it,_ I thought, _these are the Undergrounds._ They didn't look like ugly monsters, but I couldn't really tell because of their helmets. Suddenly, a soldier burst out from the bushes beside me and froze when he saw me. I screamed, startled and unable to move , I was so scared.

Were they really as vicious as people said? Would he beat me, rape me, _kill me? _But the man seemed to be just as afraid of me as I was of him. He backed away slowly, then turned and took off running towards the fighting. Puzzled, I let my eyes follow him. He almost made it to the truck when he was tackled by a police man and was instantly overwhelmed as three more pounced on him. They hit and kicked him repeatedly, then dragged his limp body away. Did they kill him? I didn't have time to wonder. A heavily armored truck screeched to a halt about ten feet from me and my father stuck his head out. "Come on, Maximum!." I raced towards the truck as people ran and screamed and fought around me. Jumping into the sound proof cab, I was delivered from war into haven.

My father the truck into the truck into the garage and steel doors closed soundly behind us. My father jumped out of the truck and started talking rapidly. "Maximum, Lissa, get Iggy and get to the security shelter and lock it up." My mother squinted her purple eyes. "But why? The Under grounds escaped back into the sewers. The treat is gone for now." My father responded grimly, "Not for us it isn't. We captured one." My mother and I gasped. _The man,_ I thought, _the one who didn't attack me._ It had to be him. "Where?" I questioned, "I want to see." My father gaped at me. "Have you lost your mind? I'm going in there with a surgical mask. Who knows what it's got." I rolled my eyes and started to protest, but I was being dragged by my mother into the house and down the hall to Iggy's room. Usually, Iggy went with us to mom and dad's social parties, but tonight he had pleaded a bad headache. "Iggy!" my mother screamed, pounding on his door. She probably wasn't helping his headache.

Not waiting for his answer, she raced off towards the shelter at high speed. Iggy came out, looking bleary and confused. "What is it?" I explained everything. "Really!?" he exclaimed, "An actual Underground is here? In our house? Oh, my god, I cant believe it? Why would father bring it here? It could give us something and kill us all!" I rolled my eyes again. Iggy was a bit of a drama queen. When we were inside the shelter, my mother and brother huddled against the wall, covered with blankets, I watched the door and waited. I was determined to see the Underground. I wasn't exactly sure why, just that I needed to see him. All I had to do was wait for my father to return and for them all to go to sleep. Then I could make my move. I just hoped it wasn't the wrong one.


	3. Chapter 3

** Yay, Fang's point of view again! I love Fang. Fang and Max finally meet In this one! Romance sorta starts now. They're attracted to each other but don't act on it till later. Thanks to badasswingednerd for being my first reviewer I can identify. PLEASE keep telling me what you think. If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this, I won't update for 2 WEEKS! Okay, guys, I am going to start asking questions about the chapter and write lyrics or quotes that inspire me. Quote of the chapter: everybody dies but not everybody lives.-Drake, Moment 4 Life. And I am SOOOO SORRRYY I haven't updated n forever. I give you permission o hate me. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Fang- I woke feeling as if my body was filled with lead. Slowly, I struggled to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. Only one eye would open though, as the other one appeared to be swollen shut. That's when I became aware of the pain. My entire body hurt so bad it brought tears to my one open eye. Lifting that eye, I surveyed my surroundings. I seemed to be in a completely white room, that resembled old hospitals I'd seen picture of before Itex destroyed everything. I was inside what appeared to be a clear, tube-like cage of glass. I was supported by two thick, metal cuffs wrapped tightly around my wrists. I was so weak, I was sure I wouldn't be able to stand without them.

What had they done to me? I couldn't remember anything after the cops jumped me. I just remember them kicking and hitting me, screaming horrible accusations at me and calling me foul names, before one of them caught me in the head with a hard metal boot and everything went dark. I was sure they had drugged me with something as well, because everything after that point was a blank space. I felt woozy and my vision blurred when I turned my head to quickly. I was covered in cuts and bruises, each of them burning and stinging and adding to my pain. A sudden sound to my right had me whipping my head around, then cursing ripely as pain exploded in my brain.

I heard a soft, female gasp. When the pain faded, I looked up again. And standing there, looking awestruck and a little afraid, was an Aboveground. I tensed, prepared for anything, then looked closer. She didn't look like an Aboveground. She didn't look like an ornament on legs. In fact, she was beautiful. She was wearing actual, normal clothes, sleepwear. Just pink shorts and a grey t-shirt. The shorts were small. showing off her long, tan legs. Her hair was blonde, and hanging around her face in soft waves, when a regular Aboveground style was straight up in the air. Her soft mouth was parted slightly. Her eyes looked brown, possibly green or hazel, I couldn't be sure. They were big as saucers, staring at me, looking me up-and-down as I was doing her.

Was this how Aboves looked when they weren't in public? What was she here for? To feed me? Or maybe they just planned to starve me to death. I felt a sudden, blinding fear as I remembered the empty feeling, the pain that gnawed at my stomach in the early days, before the first few Unders figured out how to feed themselves in a sewer. My parents, me, and a few others. I had only been two, but the pain of hunger still haunted me. But no, I thought, I am here for a reason. And it's not just for their sick entertainment. The Aboveground was still staring at me, rooted to the spot. I stared back silently, then gathered my courage and said slowly, "What do you want?" She blinked, looking very surprised that I had spoken. "I...Um..." I started to raise my eyebrows, but winced in pain when my swollen skin stretched. The girl walked slowly forward, looking apprehensive.

She cautiously raised one hand and placed it against the thick glass that separated us. That's when I realized why she hadn't answered me. Though I could hear her, she couldn't hear me. Weird. I watched her as she watched me. She really was beautiful, the kind of beautiful you wouldn't immediately see unless you looked close, because it was in her features. In her soft, pink mouth and whiskey-colored eyes. Her tweezed but natural eyebrows that quirked upward In perplexity. Her soft cheeks. She looked delicate, but I detected a hint of steel in her murky, intoxicating eyes. She stared at me for another minute, then went over to a large shelf and grabbed a long metal box with a handle. Then she pushed at a spot on the wall, which compressed, and an opening in the glass appeared.

Slowly, the girl climbed through the opening and it slid shut behind her with a sound click. "What do you want?" I repeated, nervous about what was in that case. She raised her hands slightly. They were trembling. "I just want to help you, okay? I want to clean your wounds." She opened the case and showed me what was inside. Bandages, antiseptic spray, and a few other minor first aid utensils. I relaxed slightly, but was still suspicious. "It's all right okay?" she said softly as she slowly bent a my feet and started to inspect a nasty gash on my leg that had cut through my pants. She wet a cloth with the spray and gently wiped at the blood and dirt around the cut.

When she was done, it looked a lot better than it had. She spread some cream on it, then wrapped it with a bandage. Then she stood up and looked at my wrists, bound by the cuffs. They were bloody where the cuffs had cut into my skin everytime I moved. "That's got to hurt, right?" she said, looking nervous again. "You could get blood poisoning." when I didn't respond, she said, "Well, i'll have to take them off to clean your wrists." I stared at her, nonplussed. Was this girl for real? She was going to take off her enemies bindings to clean his cuts? Doesn't she realize I could break her pretty neck with my filthy hands. She reached over my head, pressed something on the cuffs, and slid them off. As soon as the pressure left me I lunged.

** Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to! I hope you guys liked it and let me know if I made any mistakes. REVIEW! And answer this question: Do you want Fang and Max to hate each other at first, and have a sort of rivalry, or do you want them to be afraid of each other. They will fall in love at the end no matter what. Remember, no reviews, no updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys, Max and Fang are going to be kinda afraid of each other but also they are going to have a sort of rivalry, since the reviews I got on this were mixed. I am also probably going to be updating more on Fridays and during the week since I have just gotten a summer job every Saturday. Thanks for the reviews! It still wasn't as many as I wanted, but this story is new and probably not that good, but I love the reviews I have gotten! Anyway, enjoy chapter 4 of a world divided!**

**Max-** Oh, I just had to didn't I? I had to let the crazy, sewer-dwelling psychopath loose. Before I knew it I was pressed against the cold glass, his big hand on my throat and his face close to mine. "What do you want?" he demanded, pressing me tighter against the wall when I remained silent. "I ,uh, I told you. I want to help you, clean your-"  
"Where are the others?" he snarled. I squinted at him, confused. "Others?" he rolled his eyes. "The other Undergrounds."

"There aren't any others- I promise! You're the only one, the rest escaped!" He looked deep into her whiskey eyes, saw the truth in them, and loosened his grip on her throat. Still, he was determined to search the place before he escaped. He wasn't taking the chance of leaving someone behind. I saw the thoughts race across his face and felt his grip on my neck loosen. _Yes!_ This was my chance. I jerked my hand up and encircled his wrist. In a flash, I had him pressed face-first against the glass.

He cursed, long and foul, but he couldn't move, not without breaking his arm in two places. "Ha!" I barked, triumphant. "Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked, sounding more bewildered than scared. "My Grandfather taught me." I responded. "Doesn't feel so good when the tables are turned, does it, Underground?" He cursed again. I laughed. Suddenly, I felt him tense against my hands. There was no way for him to get away from me without critically injuring himself. What was he going to do? I was answered when he pressed hard back against me, knocking me off balance, and braced his booted feet against the glass, and flipped backwards into the air and out of my killer grasp.

He flipped right over my _freaking head! _How did he do that? He landed neatly on his feet behind me, barely making a sound. I whipped around to face him, snarling. He crouched into a fighting position, and I mimicked him. We began to move in opposite directions, circling each other in the glass tube. Our eyes never left the others, and the enclosed space was crackling with competitive energy. Out of no where he lunged, but I dodged expertly and he missed me by inches. He whirled back around just as I sent a flying kick his way. He ducked, but I still caught the top of his head, though my bare feet didn't cause much pain.

I whipped around and tried for another kick, but he grabbed me and flipped me to the floor. We grunted and wrestled fiercely on the ground, him bruising my ribs and me getting one good kick to his groin, but once again my bare feet made no big impression, but I was satisfied to see he was huffing and puffing by the time he pinned me beneath him. I struggled greatly, but couldn't knock him off me. He was too heavy. "Ha!" he mocked me, smiling smugly, making my blood boil. "The tables are turned once again, huh, Aboveground?"

I cursed, using his example. He whistled. "Nice. Don't know if it's possible, though." "Wanna find out?" I growled menacingly. He grinned. "Ooh, flirting? You into Undergrounds, Angel?" I started to snarl at him again, then stopped. And felt. Yes, he was heavy on top of me. And big, and warm, and_ hard._ And the feeling wasn't at all unpleasant. I wriggled beneath him, and his eyes traveled downward, then back up to my face again. He seemed to realize what I was thinking, but the smug grin was gone, replaced with a look of bewilderment and... Something else. Something I was feeling, too, but couldn't quite name. His eyes were like deep, dark pools that I could drown in as he watched me, and little did I know he was drowning in mine...

"Get away from my daughter, filth!" Our heads whipped to the side. My father had managed to come into the room _and_ open the door without alerting either of us. Wow, maybe you really can drown in eyes. When the Underground didn't move, my father growled and took a small, lethal-looking before the boy could react and I could stop him, my father pressed a button on the device, and the boy on top of me screamed and began to jerk violently. My father was electrocuting him! Desperately, I started to scream for him to stop, but before I could, the Under fell to the floor, still and silent, unconscious.

I continued to scream. What had he done to him? I didn't care that he had attacked me. The only thing I cared about was how I had felt just before my father had come in. I whipped my head toward my father, still screaming, and saw him approaching me. He grabbed my hair, pulled my head to the side, and pressed something cold to my neck. I felt a shocking pain, then numbness. I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw before everything was my father smashing the face of the boy I loved against the glass wall.

**I KNOW! CLIFFHANGER! But before you go crazy, just know that despite this chapters ending, I am NOT going to go super fast with plot. This will be a fairly long story, hopefully. REVIEW! RRRRREEEEEVVVIIIEEWWW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS!** **thank you for the reviews! But I need more. I always need more reviews. More reviews there are, the longer the chapter will be. Anyway, I am very excited for this chapter because A) Romance, B) Action, and C) The plot sorta starts moving now! YAY! OH MY GOD I READ ITTTT! MAXIMUM RIDE FOREVER! It was incredible and it really wrapped up the story, unlike Nevermore, which, in my opinion, wasn't a bad book, it just wasn't adequate for ending a totally awesome and question-filled series like Maximum Ride. JP apparently thought so as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Fang-**I woke with a bleary head for the second time in the same place. The pain was even worse this time. I scanned the room for the girl, but instead saw the man I assumed was her father, standing outside of the glass tube, his cruel eyes watching me. Once again I stared into the eyes of an Aboveground, but with none of the soft curiosity as with that beautiful girl. No, this man wasn't curious about me at all. He just wanted to kill me. I thought of my family, my mother father and siblings. Their worst fear had already come true. That I wouldn't return from the raid. And now I never would.

I growled menacingly, though he couldn't hear me. I fought against the terrible fear in my gut and tried to look scary, though it wouldn't do a damn thing, since A) I was locked in a cage and secured with electric handcuffs, and B) He held all the buttons to my torture. Yeah, the odds were definitely not in my favor.(**Oh, oh, The Hunger Games! Review if you read and loved THG! Team Peeta!) **Slowly, the man made his way closer to lay his hand on the glass and stare up at me. I struggled with the cuffs. He raised his eyebrows and wagged a finger attached to a hand holding a small remote control. "Ah ah ah." He tsked, and pressed the biggest button.

My body jerked as pain like I'd never felt whipped up my body, turning me inside out. I screamed, and, not caring about pride, began to beg him to stop. "Please, _please!"_ I was about to break when he finally pressed the button again, ending my torture. I panted heavily as he watched me. I regained myself and lifted my head to glare again. He pressed the button. It was longer, harsher now that I had tasted relief briefly. Now I knew why the tube was sound proof. Wouldn't want to wake the neighbors with my screams of pain. Suddenly, through my agony, I heard a sharp scream. "No, please no!" The pain stopped. I looked up to see the girl struggling to take the remote from her father.

She ripped it away from him. As he came towards her to take it back, she put her finger on a blue button. A different button than the last. "No." The girls father stopped dead and gasped. "You know we have to study him. You can't kill him." Kill him? Oh crap. "If you hurt him one more time, I will push this button and destroy your study specimen." "So, you're gonna kill me to keep him from hurting me?" I felt the need to point this out even though neither of them could hear, as it made _no sense whatsoever._ Would she really press that button and end my life? After what had happen. I mean, yeah I did beat her up and yeah she is an Aboveground, my sworn enemy, but I thought we'd had something for that three second time before her father showed up, screaming and trying to kill me.

But maybe I was a bit off on that. "Okay, okay, I won't hurt him anymore." Slowly, the girl slipped the remote in her pocket. Then her face crumpled and she ran towards her father, throwing herself in to his arms, which surprised both me and the man. "Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry! I just hated the way it was screaming, like a crazy animal, which I'd say is the equivalent to it." She sent me a nasty glare, than turned those eyes on her father. "Sorry, Dad." Not sounding at all sorry as she pressed the taser she had grabbed from the table when she'd jumped on her father in to his side.

He tensed, then slumped to the floor. Moving quickly as I watched, thunderstruck at this chick, she pressed the button to open the cage and slipped in side. Stopping in front of me, she stared me down. "Okay, listen to me. I'll get you out, and give you a chance to get back to-wherever it is you came from, but there's just one condition." She took a deep breath as I watched her suspiciously. "You take me with you." My eyes widened. "Are you crazy? There's no way you'd survive a minute out there."

She smiled evily. "That's why I have you." 'What makes you think I'd take you anywhere near my home, endanger my family?" her eyes softened a bit. "I don't want to hurt your family. I'm not like my father. I root for you guys." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Why do you even want to go?" She sighed and looked conflicted. "Because. All my life I've been sheltered and pampered, with everything going my way and everyone doing whatever I wanted." I rolled my guys again. "Poor, pitiful you." She sighed again. "I know it probably sounds strange to you, but... But I want to be in danger. To get dirty and live off the land. I want my life to be exciting. Like yours. I'm not saying I want be an Underground, but I want to do something wild and crazy for once In my life. Something like this."

She put her hands on my cheeks and pressed her mouth to mine. Her lips were soft, velvety and warm under mine. She kissed me for almost a full thirty seconds, then gently pulled back. "I wanna go on an adventure." she whispered. I sighed, still reeling from that kiss, and nodded. She grinned happily and reached up and undid one of my cuffs. She grabbed the cable of the other one and pulled it out of the ceiling. She that wrapped it around the cuff, pulled a piece of the covering off, and slid the wire into the cuff. "What are you doing?" She slid the remote out of her pocket, twisted the dial to low and pressed the button. The shock wasn't near as bad as before, but it was enough to make yelp in pain and surprise. She grinned at me. "Besides, even if you didn't want to take me, you wouldn't have a choice." I cursed again.****

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been really busy. Tell me what you thought. I think this is the best chapter yet, but that's just me! Review!**


	6. Oops

Okay, people. Uh, hehe, long time no see, right? Yeah I'm soooo sorry about completely abandoning this! My laptop was stolen and I haven't gotten it back and probably never will, but5 its really hard to do anything on this site on a phone, so if you care, this story will be continued on the app Wattpad. I'm so sorry for the wait and inconvenience, but there you go. So, uh, bye. You can find me on the app at BieberIsMyKing1


End file.
